The Beginning(Completed)
by FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction
Summary: After Chalcedony, Gray Pearl, Kyanite, Sunstone crash land on earth they tried to build their own show back to the homeworld and with the help of the new human friend will they succeed in getting home?
1. The Beginning

"Soldiers! Line up!" Shouted Blue Amber

"As some of you may know I decided to send some of you runts to earth to get humans and shatter rebels, However only some of you will be going to earth." Said Blue Amber

"The people that will be going to earth are... Amethyst, Sunstone, Chalcedony, Tiger's Eye, Agate, Jasper. The rest if you get out my sight!" Shouted Blue Amber.

Most soldiers leave quickly knowing how strict and powerful the Amber could be.

"Now then, A ship for Earth will be leaving soon. Hurry up and get on it!" Shouted Blue Amber angry.

"Finally getting off this terrible planet." Thought Chalcedony.

Chalcedony never really liked Homeworld. She and her friend Sunstone could never talk or else Blue Amber would poof them.

"CHALCEDONY!" Yelled a certain cheery voice.

Sunstone rushed over to Chalcedony with a smile on her face her orange outfit with a yellow diamond on it Glowed along the light of the stars.

"Hi Sunstone." Chalcedony replied

"Are you excited? Were finally leaving homeworld!" Sunstone shouts in excitement.

"Yeah, We're finally getting off this terrible dumb planet." Says Chalcedony

"Why do you hate Homeworld so much?" Sunstone asked.

Chalcedony had her reasons, Blue Amber would always push her around and she always got lost because of how big Homeworld was.

"CHALCEDONY, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Shouted Blue Amber

Chalcedony quickly rushes over to Blue Amber.

"Go get Kyanite! We need another technician on the ship!" Yells Blue Amber.

Chalcedony quickly rushes to Kyanite's "Lab" (Even though her lab was just a small spot in the kindergarten.)

"Hey, Kyanite!" Says Chalcedony

Kyanite lifts her goggles to see Chalcedony her blue eyes reveal.

"Let me guess Blue Amber sent you here?" She asked

"Yeah, She's pretty strict." Replies Chalcedony

"Just give me a moment to get my gear ready for the trip." Says Kyanite as she quickly starts packing.

"This is gonna take a while..." Thought Chalcedony.

10 minutes later.

"I'm finally done!" Says Kyanite

"Let's go. Blue Amber is waiting for us."

The two rush over to where Blue Amber and the other soldiers.

"About time you showed up! Everyone get on the ship!" Shouts Blue Amber

Everyone rushes on the ship.

Blue Amber hops in the driver's seat and starts driving the ship.

"Kyanite! Go down in the core room to make sure nothing is wrong." Yells Blue Amber

Kyanite rushes to the core with her box full of tools.

"The rest of you soldiers get out of my sight!" Shouts Blue Amber

Most of the soldiers rush somewhere on the ship.

Chalcedony wanders around the ship she about to turn a corner when someone runs into her.

"Im sorry, I should've looked where I was going." Said, someone

Chalcedony looks up to see a Gray Pearl.

" It's fine. Are you okay?" Asked Chalcedony helping the pearl up.

" I'm fine." Said, Gray Pearl

"I must go, Blue Amber is waiting for me." Spoke Gray Pearl.

She rushes down the hall where Chalcedony came down.

"Just how many gems are on this ship?" Thought Chalcedony.

Chalcedony walks down the hall some more until she sees Kyanite, she looks like she's looking for something. Chalcedony walks over.

"Hey, Kyanite? You okay?" Asked Chalcedony

"Not now. I'm looking for my toolbox it has all my equipment in it and it's basically the future of homeworld." Answered Kyanite

"What did it look like?" Asked Chalcedony.

"It was blue and it said, "Kyanite's toolbox do NOT touch." Said Kyanite.

"I'll keep an eye out for it," promised Chalcedony.

"Thanks." Said Kyanite

Chalcedony walks off she heard a loud voice.

"DONT DROP IT!" Yelled a Voice.

Chalcedony quickly walks back down the hall she came from she sees it was Blue Amber who yelled.

Chalcedony peaks through the door.

"Pearl! You dropped the toolbox, you fool!" Shouts Blue Amber.

Chalcedony sees It's Kyanite toolbox.

"Why do they have her toolbox?" Wondered Chalcedony

"Im sorry my Amber..." Spoke Gray Pearl.

"Whatever at least some devices still works." Announced Blue Amber

"Put the good devices in the storage room. Then I want you to get rid of the broken ones." Said Blue Amber angry.

Gray Pearl picks up the good devices. However, Gray Pearl sees Chalcedony watching them.

"Please leave. I don't want you to get in trouble." Chalcedony heard Gray Pearl say without opening her mouth.

"Wait how are you doing that?" Asked Chalcedony.

"I have a power that Amber and other elite gems don't know about that lets me start to people by minds I guess. You should still run or else you'll -"

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up and get rid of the stupid devices!" demanded Blue Amber

Chalcedony runs while Gray Pearl walks out of the room with the devices in a box.

"You okay? You looked like you just saw a ghost."

Chalcedony turns and sees Sunstone.

" I'm fine. I'm just excited to go to earth." Lied Chalcedony.

"Me too!" exclaimed Sunstone falling for the lie.

Just then a loud sound is heard across the ship. The ship starts shaking.

"What's going on?!?!" Screamed Sunstone.

"I don't know!" Screamed Chalcedony.

The ship starts going down. Chaceldony and Sunstone try to rush to the control room. They see Blue Amber about to leave in an escape pod.

"Bye, you stupid soldiers!" Yelled Blue Amber as she jumped in the escape pod and it blasted off.

"What a jerk!" Shouts Chalcedony.

Before anyone could say anything else the ship crashes onto earth. A giant explosion happens attracting citizens.

Chalcedony lays on the ground holding Sunstone's gem.

Chalcedony looks around and sees some shattered gems from the crash. She sees Kyanite with a grey gem in her hand.

Citizens rush over to help Kyanite and Chalcedony.

Firefighters rush to put the fire from the ship out.

"What just happened?" Thought Chalcedony.


	2. The Trouble

"Today on Beach City News a Ship crashed onto the beach! Firefighters rushed to put out the massive fire the crash has caused. Two victims were suspected to be in the crash but later it was found there were four victims. It's unknown if the victims of the crash are in stable condition." Announced a news reporter.

The four gems were currently in a hospital(even though their gems and can just heal when poofed.)

"Excuse me, But we're perfectly fine. Can we please just leave this place?" Asked Gray Pearl.

" I'm afraid I can't let you leave yet. We still have to check for any and all injuries." Said The Nurse as she leaves the room.

"Forget this. Let's just sneak out." Spoke Chalcedony.

The four open a window and jump out of it and runs away from the Hopstial.

"This is crazy." Thought Chalcedony

The four hid in a cave.

"So we're just gonna stay here for awhile?" Asked Sunstone

"Well if we get the right materials I can build a ship but it will take a lot and I mean a lot of materials." Responses Kyanite.

"How long will that take?" Said Gray Pearl

"It depends on how long it take sis to get the materials." Responses Kyanite again.

"We might as well take here for a while" commented Chalcedony.

The four agreed to that idea and stay in the cave.

Chalcedony lays down on the grounds Even though she can't sleep it was still better than just waiting for there for day to come once again.

In the morning...

Chalcedony finally gets up from her spot and sees the others are outside and sitting by the ocean.

"Chalcedony! Perfect timing!" exclaimed Sunstone happily.

"I finish making the tech pad for the Ship I will build. If we just get the materials we should be back home!" Announced Kyanite.

"But where will we find materials like that? It's not like we can just walk up to one of these creatures and ask if they have materials for a gem spaceship." Speaked Gray Pearl.

"I don't know... But hopefully, we find them soon." Said Kyanite.

The four decided to go back to the cave.

"Well I guess we're just stuck here." Spoke Gray Pearl as she sat down on something.

"Wait..Gray Pearl. Isn't that a warp pad your sitting on?" Questioned Kyanite

Gray Pearl gets up from where's she sitting she sees its a warp pad.

"Wait a second...How did we not noticed earlier?" Asked Chalcedony

"Who knows. Maybe we can try to get back home with it!" Shouted Sunstone in excitement.

The four jump on the warp pad trying to activate it but no luck.

"It doesn't even work!" Yells. Chalcedony

"That was all for nothing..." Said, Gray Pearl said.

Just then the gems hear a loud voice.

"Hey, this is private property! You're trespassing!" Shouted the voice.

The voice rushes in where the four gems are.

"Give me a reason to not call the police!" Shouts The voice that was coming from a girl.

In fear, Chalcedony pulls out her ax and tries to protect her friends.

"That's it I'm calling the cops!!" Yells The girl

As the girl gets out a phone Chalcedony pulls her friends on the warp pad.

"What are you doing?!?!" Asked Gray Pearl knowing only Chalcedony could hear her.

" I'm getting us out of here" Replied Chalcedony.

The warp pad starts to glow as Chalcedony tries to warp. Finally, the warping pad beam comes and makes them float. However, the girl rushes to get on it and they all warp somewhere.

Chalcedony opens her eyes to see she's on a island. She looks around and sees neither her friends nor the Girl.

"Where did they go?!?!?" Wondered Chalcedony worried.


	3. The Story

This chapter is about what Blue Amber's been doing ever since she left on the escape pod. Please enjoy.

"The escape lands on the ground hard however, Blue Amber comes out with not a scratch.

"Dumb gems. Heh, I don't even need that Pearl she was useless anyway."

Blue Amber uses the emergency flare that gives off a yellow diamond signal.

"Hope someone notices it soon. For now, I'll just be stuck on this dumb stupid planet." Thought Blue Amber.

"At least the escape pod isn't completely damaged. It could be worse." Spoke Blue Amber to herself.

The sky turns dark. Blue Ambe is all alone wherever she is.

"How long does it take a gem to pick another gem up!" Shouted Blue Amber.

Just then she sees the light of a ship.

"Climb aboard." Says the ship over an announcer.

Blue Amber quickly rushes to the ship.

She sees a Yellow Peridot.

"About time you got on board. Now then were going to homeworld if you like it or not." Announced the Yellow Peridot.

As Yellow Peridot rushes to the control she shoves an Pink Jade out the way. The Pink Jade falls to the ground and Blue Amber walks by but doesn't help her up.

The ship light speeds to the homeworld. Jade walks in.

"Isn't this a bit too fast?" Asked Pink Jade

"No one asked you too speak!" Yells Yellow Peridot as she grabs a wrench and throws it at the Pink Jade who just misses it.

The Pink Jade rushes out of the room.

"What a Era 2..." Thought Blue Amber

The ship finally arrives on homeworld. Blue Amber is super happy to be back.

However, a few minutes later her happiness ends. She turns to the Yellow Peridot and askes.

"Do you know where the diamonds are? I have some new technology to show them..." Said, Blue Amber, as she held up the devices Kyanite made.

The end Of Blue Amber's Story...

Now with Sunstone and Gray Pearl

The two gems warp on the Battlefield(Strawberry Battlefield)

Gray Pearl almost falls but Sunstone catches her.

"Be Careful!" Exclaimed Sunstone

"Thanks." Said Gray Pearl

The two try to warp back to the cave but no luck.

"Guess we're stuck here for awhile huh?" Asked Sunstone.

"I guess..." Reponses Gray Pearl not wanting to talk.

Gray Pearl looks at all the weapons surrounding them. She then goes back to looking at the ground.

"Something on your mind?" Spoke Sunstone breaking the slience of the garden.

"It's nothing...I just want to get back home." Said Gray Pearl

"That's a weird name for the cave." Commented Sunstone

"I'm not talking about the cave!" Shouts Gray Pearl.

"I acutally want to go home! I'm sick of this plant! It's been days and yet the not a single gem has looked for us! How can you be so happy?" Yells Gray Pearl

"I'm always happy because we can't always just give up. Sometimes you just need to look on the bright side." Says Sunstone in joy.

"We can't all be happy." Spoke a voice unfamiliar to either of the gems.

Neither Sunstone or Gray Pearl could tell what gem it was.

The gem tosses a dagger to them.

"Their migh be weapons all around you that you can use...but use the dagger to defeat the monster." Annouced the Voice

"What Monster?" Questioned Gray Pearl

"You need to find that out for yourself." Said the gem.

The gem runs off somewhere.

"That was weird." Thought Gray Pearl

"What does she mean by monster? Wondered Sunstone

Suddenly, The ground starts to shake. Scaring the two gems.

"What was that?!?!?" Shouted Sunstone and Gray Pearl in sync.

"We gotta get out of here and fast." Spoke Gray Pearl

"And I know just a plan too." Contiued Gray Pearl.

The day started to set to night the two gems were still thinking out their plan. The ground shaked again but this time it shaked harder.

"That's the second shake. The third shake should happen soon." Spoke Gray Pearl.

Just Then the third shake happens this time it shakes weapons making them fall down.

A corrupted gem bursts out of the ground.

It screams scaring both the gems but they try to stay confident.

"Are you ready?" Asked Gray Pearl.

Suddenly Fear consumes Sunstone she is unsure of what to say and hides behind Gray Pearl.

"Coward.." Thought Gray Pearl

Slowly Fear started to consume Gray Pearl too but ahe tried to stay brave.

She grabs the dagger that was given from the mysterious gem and heads toward the corrupted monster.

However, The corrupted gem grabs her making her drop the dagger. The gem tosses her to the ground hard makig her have scratches.

Tears start to come out Gray Pearl's eyes. She thinks of how she will probably never get back to homeworld.

Sunstone puts a hand on Gray Pearl's Shoulder.

"If we're gonna be scared... Let's be scared together." Spoke Sunstone as she reached her hand out to Gray Pearl.

Gray Pearl hugs Sunstone tears coming out their eyes nonstop. The monster is about to poof them when a cloud of smoke appears blinding the corrupted gem.

"What happened?" Asked a voice.

"What's going on?!?? Gray Pearl are you okay?" Shouted the voice again.

Both the gems realized they fused. Gray Pearl stats quiet while Sunstone is ready to fight

The cloud of smoke disappears the corrupted gem sees Carnelian(The fusion of Sunstone and Gray Pearl)

"Woah this is amazing!" Exclaimed Carnelian bursting with joy.

"How is it amazing?!!? We're not suppose to fuse our diamonds don't approve of different fusion from different diamonds their gonna shatter us both!" babbled Carnelian.

"Let's just defeat this monster!" Shouts Carnelian.

Carnelian summons her weapon which is a Lance. She aims for the Corrupted Gem's gem and stabs the Lance in it.

The corrupted gem roars and then poofs.

"Let's try to get out of here." Said Carnelian The fusion unfuses and rushes to the warp pad. Their surrounded by the beam of the warp pad taking them back to the cave.

When they arrive they see Kyanite and the Girl

"What happened?" Asked Sunstone

" It's a long story but let me explain." Spoke Kyanite


	4. Part Of Gray Pearl's Backstorty

**Before I start I just want to say sorry for being so inactive. school has been hard for me but I will try me to work on this and other fanfictions! P.S Saturdays will be 2 chapters because why not? Also, this is Gray Pearl's Backstory so this is what her point of view is.**

Gray Pearl popped out of her hole in her homeworld. She is surrounded by the fog and other pearls. The pearls look around confused but 50 Amethyst guards come and start getting all the pearls.

"Do you know where we're going?" Spoke A Green Pearl spoke confusedly about where the Amethysts were taking them.

"I'm not sure." Replied Gray Pearl just as confused. Finally, the Amethysts lead them into a room where White Diamond is waiting.

"The pearls have finally arrived." Cheered White Diamond. She looks at the crowd of pearls who look confused about where they're going.

"Well then, Let's get started! From here on out all of you, pearls will have a gem who I expect you to serve at all costs. Failure will not be accepted." Announced White Diamond to the pearls. She picks the Green Pearl up. Ther green pearl looks at her with a worried look about what might happen if she fails.

However, Instead of asking The Pearl to do anything she shatters the pearl with her hand. Some pearls start looking up at the diamond in surprise. Others, on the other hand, try to remain calm not wanting the same to happen to them. White Diamond then calls in Amethyst guards to get the ones who look in surprise and poof them.

"The rest of you will be assigned to gems." Said White Diamond she calls Pearls up and assigns them to a gem. Eventually, Gray Pearl's turn comes up but the Diamond looks at her for some reason angry and happy somehow.

"How did an off-color Pearl get here?" Shouts White Diamond. She about to crush the Pearl when a Someone yells

"STOP!" Yells The gem. The two turn to see Blue Amber. White Diamond immediately calms down and calmy hands Blue Amber The Pearl as if her anger never even existed. Gray Pearl walks alongside Blue Amber.

"So why did you-" Before Gray Pearl finished Blue Amber holds a Gem Destabilizer to Gray Pearl's Neck. Gray Pearl looks at her in fear.

"I don't remember giving you permission to speak!" Shouts Blue Amber at Gray Pearl. "I only picked you cause no other gem would pick an Off Color Pearl and plus Off-color or not you belong to me! You obey my rules!" Ranted Blue Amber

She takes the Gem Destabilizer away from Gray Pearl's Neck. Gray Pearl wondered why she was an Off-Color nothing looked wrong with her. Had White Diamond somehow sensed she was an Off-Color?

To Be Continued next Saturday because I want to get back to the main story for now.


	5. Kyanite And The Girl(Short)

Kyanite and the Girl warped to Sky Spire They land on the cold ground hard. The girl turns to Kyanite with an angry expression

"First you trespassed on private property now you take me to some weird place! I'm still calling the cops!" Shouts the girl. She dials 911 but no one answers. The girl sighs as she puts her phone back in her pocket.

"I'm sorry about what happened but I can try to warp us back but it's gonna be hard. I never really warped before." Said Kyanite

"Well try to I refuse to stay stuck wherever this terrible place is with you!" Demanded the girl. Kyanite and the girl step on the warp pad Kyanite tries to warp the beam from the warp pad glows a little but it goes away. The two jump off the warp.

"Thanks for nothing." Spoke The Girl angry and annoyed at Kyanite. She walks into the direction of the Sky Spire with Kyanite rushing after her to make sure she is safe. They walk up the Sky spire until the sky turns dark. The girl suddenly stops and turns around.

"Were camping here for tonight whether you like it or not." Said The girl as she put her blue backpack decorated with crying breakfast friends keychains. She lies down on the ground trying to fall asleep. Kyanite is on the ground too she stares at the girl who has fallen asleep. Kyanite looks at the backpack with key chains behind the keychains she sees 5 letters that spell out SOFIA.

"I wonder if that's her name.." Thought Kyanite. Kyanite notices a shiny object on the backpack she gets up and pul

on the shiny object causing the backpack to open lots of stuff fall out. Kyanite picks up a journal on the first page it says "Outcast!" in red marker

Just then Kyanite gets kicked by someone. She turns to see The girl(From here on out she will be called Sofia) Sofia has an angry look at her.

"I'm sorry Sofia!" Yells Kyanite in fear but then quickly covers mouth realizing she had said her name.

The girl snatches her backpack from Kyanite and runs off up The rest of Sky Spire.

"Oh No." Thought Kyanite **Sorry that was short. Story continues tomorrow and Backstory continues Next Saturday**


	6. Kyanite and The Girl Part 2

Sofia was running up Sky spire with her backpack. "

Stupid Person!" Yells Sofia as she runs up the top of the spire Kyanite chasing to catch up with her.

"Leave me alone!" Shouts Sofia as she threw her backpack at Kyanite slowing Kyanite down.

Kyanite somehow manages to catch up with Sofia who is now at the top of the hill sitting down.

"Im sorry!" Spoke Kyanite breaking the silence between them Sofia turns her head to glare at her.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Just take me back home." Said Sofia.

"I can't take you back home...But we need to get off the top of this place it's too dangerous! There's a giant bird who can hurt you!" Exclaimed Kyanite

"I rather get eaten by a giant bird then have to be stuck here with YOU!"

Just then a giant bird swoops down trying to eat Sofia but she jumps out the way. Letting the bird hit the tiny building behind them.

Kyanite quickly picks up the backpack and rushes to Sofia.

"Cmon! We need to get out of here!" Shouts Kyanite.

"Fine." Sofia says giving in.

The two run down the Spire with the Bird still chasing them.

"Wait, Just exactly how will we leave if you can't make that pad thing take us back?!?!" Asked Sofia.

Kyanite stays silence.

"Hello?!? We can't get back if you can't make that thing take us back!"

"I'll try." Spoke Kyanite.

"Your try?!?!? Great now were totally gonna get eaten by a giant bird." Ranted Sofia.

"Can you just trust me for once?!?!?!?" Snapped Kyanite

Note: Feel free to skip Kyanite going on a rant.

"This whole time we been stuck here I been trying to help you but you were too stubborn to let me! Maybe if you trust others for once and didn't be a total jerk any five seconds we could've actually made some progress! So how about you just trust me this time instead of complaining about me not being able to do something when you couldn't make the warp pad take he back either so just trust me!" Ranted Kyanite

Sofia falls silence. The two keep running until they reach the bottom of the tower.

They rush to the warp pad with the bird closing In on them.

Kyanite tries to make them wrap and successes.

The two get back to the cave. Where they sit down.

"And that's what happened." Explained Kyanite just finishing the story.

"Wow..." Said Sunstone surprised at the story Kyanite told.

"I wonder what Chalcedony is up to..." Thought Gray Pearl.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chalcedony Vs The Island

**Authors Note: I'm going to start updating this fanfiction on Fridays and Saturdays** Chalcedony was caving something into a rock it said "Day 15 I been stuck on this Island for a while no one has come to rescue me and there's no way for me to get back with the Warp Pad now cracked And Honestly this island is scary. Every night I'm pretty sure I hear something in the bushes but I can't tell if it's just my Imagination or real."

She stops carving into the rock and looks at the bush that moves.

"Its moving again..." Thought Chalcedony as she takes a step away from the bush.

The bush eventually stops moving and Chalcedony calms down.

"I really need to get out of here...But how? The warp pad is cracked.." Thought Chalcedony

"Maybe I can fix it? But how?" Wondered Chalcedony.

She walks on the island for a while and sees shooting stars.

"I guess this island isn't entirely bad. The shooting stars look nice." Said Chalcedony

Suddenly a Robonoid is about to hit Chalcedony but she quickly dodges it.

"Whoa!" Shouts Chalcedony she picks up the Robonoid.

"What is this?"

The Robonoid jumps out of Chalcedony's hands.

And walks over to the warp pad to fix it.

Chalcedony walks over to the warp pad which is now fixed by the Robonoid.

"Good job! Now then you're coming with me I can't just let you stay here alone." Spoke Chalcedony as she picked up the Robonoid.

The bushes start to move again and a Gem just out of it. The gem uses their weapon, a Crossbow and shoots an arrow at the Robonoid.

Chalcedony quickly used the warp pad to warp them back to the home and the arrow lands on the warp pad.

"Mark my words. I will find you and your friends." Said the Gem.

Back at the cave...

Chalcedony arrives with the Robonoid in her hands and sees her friends.

"Where were you?" Asked Sunstone.

"I was on an island for 15 days!" Replied Chalcedony.

"You were gone for like 1 hour." Said Sofia.

"Oh well! I also found this little guy!" Exclaimed Chalcedony showing off the Robonoid.

"Anyway...I guess you four could stay here...My house is next to this cave if you need anything." Said The girl as she left the cave to her house.

"Well, what do we do now?" Questioned Gray Pearl.

"Why don't we try adding our rooms to this place?" Said Chalcedony happily.

"I guess we could try." Mumbled Gray Pearl

The four's gems start to glow and a magical door starts to appear the symbol on it is a diamond with an orange circle, blue circle, gray circle, White circle.

"Well, I guess that's done for now!" Cheered Sunstone.

"What are we gonna do now? We're done with our rooms and there's not really anything to do."

"I guess we can just chill for now." Spoke Kyanite.

 **Authors Note: Sorry that was short...I want to finish Gray Pearl's Backstory.**


	8. Gray Pearl’s Backstory 2

Gray Pearl was waiting outside for Blue Amber who had been requested by Yellow Diamond.

Gray Pearl jumps when she hears Yellow Diamond yell. Blue Amber storms out.

"Move!" Shouts Blue Amber shoving Gray Pearl out the way.

Gray Pearl instantly falls to the ground from Blue Amber's hard shove.

"Get Up! We have an important mission to make." Blue Amber spoke.

Blue Amber lands her ship and Gray Pearl walks in.

"Where are we going?" Asked Gray Pearl.

"That's none of YOUR concern!" Responded Blue Amber

Blue Amber travels to the Jungle Moon and lands the ship. The two get off the ship and start walking.

"So why are we here?" Asked Gray Pearl

"Fine. I'll tell you if it makes you shut up! Yellow Diamond wanted me to go all the way to this dumb Jungle Moon cause some stupid Gem claimed to have seen a "Half Corrupted Gem" Whatever that is..." Explained Blue Amber.

"Do they know what gem it is?" Asked Gray Pearl again.

Blue Amber doesn't respond. She just keeps walking.

"I sai-"

"Shut Up!" Interrupted Blue Amber.

"Im sorry, My Amber," muttered Gray Pearl.

"I don't care. Just shut up and keep walking."

The two walk for a while and stop to take a break.

"Can't find that stupid corrupted gem anywhere! I'm going to just give up on this mission!" Shouts Blue Amber.

"Pearl where's the way back to the ship?" Asked Blue Amber.

"Oh, I-...Well, I didn't really think about that." Admitted Gray Pearl.

"Great. We're lost and it all thanks to you!" Screamed Blue Amber.

"It's not my fault! It's yours!" Snapped Gray Pearl.

A sudden silence falls between the two. They stare at each other and Blue Amber reaches for her Gem Destabzlier and puts it to Pearl's gem.

"What did you say?" Asked Blue Amber

"I...I"

Before Gray Pearl could give a response Blue Amber poofs her.

"Serves a dumb useless Pearl like you right."

When Gray Pearl reformed she was in the ship with Blue Amber driving. She walks up to the driver's seat.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Asked Blue Amber.

"Yes, My Amber I promise not to yell at you again." Said, Gray Pearl.

"Good. Now then Stay here I got some soldiers to get."

The End Of Gray Pearl's Backstory...For now


	9. Clever Disguise

It was another sunny day in Beach City

Chalcedony, Kyanite, Sunstone, Gray Pearl were playing Kitchen Calamity a game Sofia had taught them how to play.

"So how do you play this again?" Asked Sunstone.

"Im not sure. Sofia said there were instructions but I'm not sure how this thing works." Replied Kyanite.

"Hey, Guys!" Exclaimed a cheery voice.

Sofia was in the cave.

"Hi, Sofia!" Greeted Kyanite.

"I got some good news! My Uncle said you're allowed to stay here and we're gonna go on a tour of town!" Said Sofia.

"But your gonna need some disguises if you want to fit in."

Sofia's hands them some shirts, pants, Hats.

"But we already have clothes. Their apart of our form." Spoke Chalcedony.

"But if you want to fit in and be well..more "human." your gonna need disguises And the Beach City Citizens are less likely to be scared." Explained Sofia.

"I guess that makes sense..." Muttered Gray Pearl.

"Anyway just come to get me when you're done so we can finally go on our tour."

"Wait!" Exclaimed Sunstone.

"Cant, we just change our forms to "human" fashion?"

"That's true!" Agreed Chalcedony.

Sofia's hands them a fashion magazine.

"Try being the clothes in that magazine it's the latest Beach City Fashion." Said Sofia.

"Okay." The Gems said in sync.

Their gems glow and they change into the outfits of the magazine.

"Well, I guess we can go on our tour of the city now."

"Follow me!" Cheered Sofia.

The four follow her to the city. They arrive at The Big Donut.

"Our first stop on our tour is the "Big Donut" It's a good place to go if you want a nice snack!"

The five of them walk in and Sadie and Lars are there.

Sadie looks up and notices them.

"Oh Hi Sofia!" Spoke Sadie.

"Hi, Sadie."

"We're not really buying anything I'm just taking them on a tour of the city since their new."

"Nice to meet you all! My Name is Sadie. My co-worker is Lars." Greeted Sadie happily.

Lars looks up from a magazine and notices them.

"Ugh, this is gonna be a big order..." Spoke Lars.

Lars looks down and sees Sofia.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Teased Lars.

"Shut up Lars. We're just here because I'm taking them on a tour of the city which you would've heard if you actually did your job for once." Said Sofia angrily.

"Whatever." Shrugged Lars.

"See ya, Sadie!"

"Bye!"

"Our next stop is Fish Stew Pizza! Come On!" chimed Sofia.

"It's the best place to go if you're hungry...Even if you don't eat its still a good place to go if you want to!" Sofia Added.

Sofia tries to open the door but it's closed.

"Oh. I guess it's not open today." Sofia looks at the window and saw Sour Cream, Jenny, Buck.

"Jenny must be hanging with her friends. Oh well! Let's just go to Funland"

"Funland?" Asked Chalcedony.

"Yeah! Fun Land! " Beamed Sofia. "It's the best place to go if your bored!"

"Good Afternoon Sofia!"

They turn and see Mr. Smiley.

"Hi, Mr. Smiley. We won't be playing today I'm afraid. I'm just introducing my friends to the city."

"Um, Sofia? I hate to interrupt you but Kyanite's gone." Said, Gray Pearl,

"Oh, no.." Sofia walks over to a machine and sees Kyanite.

"Wow, I never saw tech like this before! It's an amazing system and *interest more explanation here*" Kyanite Shouts happily.

"Welp that's the end of our tour for now! Bye, Mr. Smiley."

The five walked back to the cave.

"Im gonna go to bed see you guys!" Sofia turned and walk to her hour near the cave.

The four stand there in silence.

"Oh! Almost forgot!" Kyanite shouted scaring the others.

She pulls out a piece of machinery from the arcade.

" Isn't that stealing? Questioned Sunstone.

"Yeah. But if we want to get back home we need it even if it is stealing."

"Anyway, we just need some pieces left.."

"In the meantime, anyone wants to play Citchen Calamity?" Asked Kyanite.


	10. A Dramatic Day

**Note: This takes chapter takes place with Sofia.**

Sofia was asleep in her bed. She was holding her plush toy which was a Techno Puppy from her favorite anime

"Sofia, Wake up its time for school." Said Sofia's uncle.

"Five more minutes..." Sofia spoke half asleep.

"Your gonna be late, Sofia please get dressed."

Sofia's Uncle exits her room so she can get dressed. She puts on her clothes and walks outside.

Sofia sits at the table and eats her pancakes and rushes out the door with her backpack.

"At least I still have some time before I'm late.." Thought Sofia.

She runs to the school and somehow makes it on time.

She walks to her locker and puts her stuff it.

"Another day stupid school day.." Sofia whispered to herself.

"Well well well!" Said a loud annoying voice.

Sofia turns to see the school bully, Amelia.

"What do you want, Amelia?" Asked Sofia.

"Isn't it obvious?" Said Amelia.

"I want your lunch money."

"I always bring a lunch from home. If you want lunch money get your own or ask your parents. Not my fault you don't have yours." Sofia said in a mean tone.

She grabs her notes for her classes and walks away from Amelia.

"Ignore her Sofia. She is just a dumb girl who wants attention." Sofia thought to herself.

After her morning classes, she heads to lunch.

She sits at a table only to be shoved out.

"Sorry Sofia, Dummies aren't allowed to sit here." A rude person said

Sofia looks up and sees her old friend, Noah.

"Leave me alone Noah." Sofia days angrily as she walks away with her lunch.

Noah walks up to her and Sofia tries to run away but Noah keeps catching up.

"Awwww is the baby gonna cry?" Noah teased.

"Is the idiot gonna shut up?"

Sofia now runs away from Noah and sits with another friend, Jordan.

"Are you okay, Sofia?" Jordan asked.

"Im fine. I'm just mad at Noah for betraying us." Sofia whispered to Jordan.

"Noah is a jerk. He wants to be mean just because he can." Jordan whispered back.

The bell rings for lunch to be over.

"I have to go to class see ya later," Jordan said and left to his next class.

Sofia heads to her English class and sits at her desk.

"I bet the gems are having a better day then I am.." Thought Sofia.

"Today class we will-" But before the teacher could continue the fire alarm when off.

"Class please exit careful-"

But half the class has already run out the door to the field.

Sofia turns and sees the Principal yelling at Noah and his friends.

"Bet he was the cause of this," Sofia smirked a little.

"Because most of the science classes were destroyed we will be calling your parents to pick you up early. For those of you who walk home, we will either call your parents or you can walk home and they receive a phone call." The Principal announced.

"Want to study at my place?" Sofia asked Jordan.

"Sure!"

They both walk to Sofia's house to see it trashed.

"Whoa..." Both Sofia and Jordan's mouths were wide open.

Sofia rushes outside and runs up the hill to the cave.

"They're not here!" Sofia shouted

Jordan dials 911 on his phone.

"Cancel it," Sofia spoke.

Jordan quickly cancels the call.

Sofia walks over to the warp pad with Jordan following.

"I never tried to warp myself but if I want to find them I have to warp!"

Sofia tries to activate the warp pad and the beam ends up taking her and Jordan somewhere.

Sunstone walks out her room.

"Okay, I'm ready to find my friends!"

She gets on the warp pad and warps somewhere.


	11. Homeworld and Back(Sort Of)

**Note: This takes place with the Gems, unlike the last chapter.**

 **P.S: Sorry for not posting yesterday. I forgot to make the new chapters.**

The gems were in the cave talking to each other. Sofia had already gone off to school so there was almost nothing to do.

"Im so bored!" Complained Sunstone

"So am I. There's not really much to do on this planet. We could always find more pieces for the rocket but I kinda just want to relax today." Kyanite commented.

"Why don't we go visit Sofia?" Chalcedony suggested.

"Why not?"

The four gems make their way to the house next to the cave.

They open the door to see Sofia's uncle sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Hello. You must be Sofia's friends that live in the cave, its nice to meet you. I'm Sofia's uncle. My name is William " Greeted the Uncle.

 **Note: Sofia's Uncle will now be Uncle William or just William from now on.**

"That's great and all but is Sofia he-"

Kyanite covers Chalcedony's mouth and glares at her.

"It's nice to meet you too! Do you know if Sofia is here?" Asked Kyanite.

"Im afraid she left for school an hour ago." Said Uncle William.

"Aw man! Now we have nothing to do!" Complained Sunstone again.

"Thanks anyway." Spoke Gray Pearl.

The four in disappointment walk out.

Suddenly, they see police officers and rush back in.

"Sir, the area is not safe! A ship was spotted to land here destroying your home you have to evacuate its city orders!" Warned the Police officer

"If it's city orders why hasn't anyone else evacuate? William asked the Police officer.

"They're going to later but you must leave now! Their sending-"

Before the police officers could finish a loud BOOM is heard on the beach and they all rush out to see an escape pod.

"Stay back citizens!" yelled the officer.

The escape pod opens and Blue Amber gets out.

"Long time no see." Spoke Blue Amber.

"What are YOU doing here?!" asked Kyanite angry.

"Yellow Peridot just wanted me to get you dumb gems before she came with the ship," explained Blue Amber.

"And thanks to some new tech."

She pulls out something Kyanite had been working on its a Destabilzier Era 3(Offical)

"You stole my work!" accused Kyanite

"So what? It's not like anyone is gonna know. Laughed Blue Amber.

"Put the weapon down!" Yelled the cop.

"NO!" Shouted Blue Amber

She aims the destabilize at Chalcedony and when Chalcedony tried to block with her ax she gets poofed.

"One down three to go."

The others rush to the cave with William the cops went to tell the rest of the city.

"Protect William!" Shouted Kyanite.

Sunstone pulls out her Lance while Kyanite pulls out a sword. Gray Pearl holding up the Cithen Calamity box to throw it at Blue Amber.

"Dont worry! You all get your turns!"

Blue Amber aims for Kyanite and Gray Pearl poofing them both.

 **Random: Blue Amber is OP please nerf.**

Leave the human alone, Blue Amber!" Shouted Sunstone.

"Im good.

Sunstone grabs William and as they try to rush to the Temple Blue Amber grabs him just as Sunstone opens her room and it closes on her.

"I'll be back for some humans and you later!" Shouted Blue Amber

Before Sunstone heard the warp pad go off.

"I have to find them!" Thought Sunstone

"Im gonna find them no matter what it takes!"

Sunstone's outfit transforms back into her normal.

She thinks she heard the warp pad go off but ignores it and walks out of her room.

"Okay, I'm ready to find my friends!"

Sunstone uses the warp pad to warp somewhere.

Sunstone arrives on a warp pad in the Homeworld Kindergarten.

"If I Blue Amber where would I take my friends?" wondered Sunstone.

"HELP!" Yelled a voice in the kindergarten.

Sundstone rushed to see Sofia and Jordan.

"Sunstone please help us!" Cried Sofia as Amethyst Soldiers were chasing her and Jordan.

Sunstone quickly grabs the two and runs with the soldiers still on their tail.

She puts them in a hole and gets in the hole herself.

"Dont make a sound until they pass." Whispered Sunstone.

The three stayed silence and waited for the Amethyst Soldiers to pass them they stay in it a little longer before coming out.

"You two are in big trouble you know how hurt you could've gotten?" Yelled Sunstone.

"We just wanted to help!" Yelled Sofia back at the gem.

"Just because were humans doesn't mean we can't help!" Spoke Jordan.

"And look where that got you two! Leave this stuff to the gems. I'm taking you two hole and that's final."

She grabs the new who struggle to jump out her arms but she shapeshifts her arms to be big.

She puts them on the warp pad and warps home.

"You're staying here." Said Sunstone as she grabbed the Robonoid Chalcedony found and took it with her.

The warp pad beams sending her back to homeworld.

"So we both agreeing to go back right?" Asked Jordan.

"Yep!" Said Sofia

"Wait!" Shouted a voice.

"I want to go too."

They turn and see Noah.

"Leave Noah!" Yelled Sofia.

"Please let me help. I want to make up for the mistakes I made." Spoke Noah.

"Fine but try not to get in the way too much."

"Now then if we're gonna fight homeworld were gonna need to be prepared." Warned Sofia.

Jordan grabs a fire extinguisher as his weapon while Noah grabs the Game box, Sofia grabs a kitchen knife.

"Does anyone want to change before they go?" Asked Jordan

"I will!" Exclaimed Sofia as she rushes in the bathroom.

"I should probably cut my hair a little." Thought Sofia.

As she lifts her hair to touch it she realizes something she was surprised she never realized before.

"What the-"

She looks in the mirror and sees it again.

A Moonstone that was being blocked by her hair the whole time.

"Im a gem?!?!??"


	12. The End Of The Beginning

"Why am I a gem?" Was all Sofia could wonder.

"Wait does that mean I have my own weapon?"

She tries to pull out her weapon but nothing comes out.

"I'll still take the Kitchen knife in case." Thought Sofia.

She walks out the bathroom normal.

"I changed my mind. Anyway, let's go!" Said Sofia to Jordan and Noah.

They walk to the warp pad and Sofia warps them to homeworld again.

"Weird. I don't see Sunstone anywhere. She couldn't have gotten that far." Spoke Sofia.

"Maybe we just look up there?" suggested Jordan as he pointed to the upper part of homeworld.

"That's a good idea but how will we get up there?" Asked Sofia.

"This place seems mysterious. I'm sure we're gonna find some entrances and exits." Said Noah.

The three wandered around the mysterious place.

Lots of fog surrounded them but they didn't mind. They just wanted to find the gems and get home.

Finally, the three find an exit to the kindergarten and climb all the way to the upper part of homeworld.

"Finally here!" exclaimed Jordan.

"There are a lot more gems here then I thought there was." Said Sofia.

"Im starting to wish that we should've dressed up so it doesn't look like we stand out here." Continued Sofia.

"Im sure we will. be fine. We're some here to find the gems and go. How hard can they be?"

The three wandered homeworld with gems watching them carefully. Sofia even heard a few comments about them.

"They do not look like gems at all!" Commented a Gem.

"I feel bad for the diamond they belong to." Said another.

"What jerks..." Thought Sofia.

While the three stop to take a break an Amethyst guard approaches them.

"You're coming with me." Spoke the Amethyst guard as she picked them up.

"Hey! Put us down!" Yelled Noah.

"Shut it. You're going to see Blue Amber."

"You can't make us!" Shouted Sofia.

"Im sorry you made me do this the hard way."

The amethyst knocks out the three with her head.

The Amethyst guard carries them off somewhere.

Sofia wakes up in a jail cell across from her is a gem who looks like it's crying.

"Where am I?" Thought Sofia.

Sofia noticed the gem that looks like a Pink Jade.

"Hey..Are you okay?" Asked Sofia.

The Pink Jade notices Sofia.

"Im fine." Muttered the Pink Jade.

"You sure? You wanna talk about it?" Asked Sofia.

"No thanks." Replied Pink Jade.

Sofia sits in her cell bored. She decides to man up and touch the yellow stuff. She instantly falls out her cell.

"That hurt a lot." Thought Sofia.

Sofia walks over to the Pink Jade.

"I wonder if I can get her out." Wondered Sofia.

Sofia uses her arm to let the Pink Jade out. The pink Jade rushes out the passage.

"Thank you!" Cheered Pink Jade.

"No problem."

Sofia and Pink Jade go separate ways.

"Now then I need to find my friends." Sofia thought to herself. "But where?"

Sofia wanders around the ship and she notices Blue Amber approaching Sunstone's cell.

"Isn't just nice of you to join your friends?" Smirked Blur Amber.

"Shut up! I'm gonna find my friends no matter what!" Shouts Sunstone angry.

"How will you do that if you can't even get out your own cell?"

Blue Amber starts to laugh and walks away. As soon as Blue Amber is out of sight Sofis rushes over to Sunstone's Cell.

"Sunstone!" Whispered Sofia. Sunstone notices Sofia.

"Sofia! What are you doing here?" Asked Sunstone surprised.

"Im here to save you and the other gems." Answered Sofia as she let Sunstone out the cell.

"My friend and classmate are on this ship as well so we need to find them too."

"I don't know where everyone else is.." Sunstone told Sofia.

"We're gonna find them." Said Sofia sd the two rushed down the hall.

In another hallway, Jordan comes down with Kyanite.

"Do you know if we're near the control room?" Spoke Jordan.

"I don't know. Hopefully, if we are there will be no gems in the room." Whispered Kyanite.

"So how many gems and humans are on this ship?" Asked Jordan.

"I think *7 gems and *4 humans including you." Responded Kyanite

7 gems= Kyanite, Chalcedony, Gray Pearl, Sunstone, Blue Amber, Yellow Peridot, Pink Jade.

4 humans= Jordan, Sofia, Noah, Uncle William.

"Are we gonna be able to free the captured gems and humans?" Questioned Jordan.

"I think so. If I can get in the control room I may be able to hack it so the jail cells open". Explained Kyanite.

The two rush to the control room and Kyanite starts hacking the cells. However, Jordan can hear footsteps approaching the control room.

"Can you go a bit faster?" Asked Jordan.

"This is the fastest I can go!" Muttered Kyanite.

The footsteps get louder and louder.

"Hurry up Kyanite!" Whispered Jordan.

"Almost done..."

Finally , Kyanite opens all the cells and the footstep walk into the room to reveal Blue Amber.

"Well well well what do w have here?" Teased Blue Amber

"A useless engineer and a stupid human." Blue Amber laughed.

"Leave him alone Blue Amber. He's just a human and he's a kid." Spoke Kyanite.

Suddenly, Jordan remembers the fire extinguisher and grabs it from his bag throwing it at Blue Amber's head.

Blue Amber falls to the ground.

"Why you!" Blue Amber shouts.

Just then Blue Amber gets hit by an ax.

"Sorry, we're late to the party."

Jordan and Kyanite see all their friends Chalcedony, Sunstone, Gray Pearl, Sofia, Uncle William, Noah(kinda of).

They all attack Blue Amber and Kyanite eventually ties her up with a whip she found in the storage room on the ship.

"Your gonna regret this!" Shouted Blue Amber.

"Why don't you make us regret it?" Taunted Sofia.

"Gray Pearl, why don't you show them our "plan" ?"

"Wait what plan?" Asked Sunstone.

Gray Pearl pulls out a Destabilizer Era 3 and aims it at her friends.

"Gray Pearl, How could you? I thought we were friends. We had good times together! We fused! We play board games together! You want to throw all that away?" Said Sunstone.

"Sorry guys but..."

"Im done being on your side. I'm returning to homeworld for good!" Shouted Gray Pearl.

Kyanite summons the escape pods so the humans can escape.

Jordan, Noah, Uncle William get in them while Sofia hesitates.

"Im not going." Spoke Sofia.

"You have to go! It's too dangerous! Your just a human!" Stated Chalcedony

"Im not just a human Chalcedony!" Yelled Sofia.

She lifts her hair revealing the moonstone on her head.

"Im a gem too!" Shouts Sofia.

"Im sorry Sofia but.."

Chalcedon shoves her in the escape pod which closes.

"Chalcedony!" Was the last thing Chalcedony heard Sofia say before she launched the escape pods.

Chalcedony turns to see Blue Amber untied and Gray Pearl still aiming the Destabilizer Era 3 still in her hand.

"Dont do this, Gray Pearl!" Cried Sunstone.

"Sorry Sunstone..."

She turns the Destabilizer Era 3 from Poof to Crack.

"Gray Pearl please..." Said Sunstone as she stepped toward Gray Pearl.

"STAY BACK!!!!" Yelled Gray Pearl as she shot the Destabilizer at Sunstone's Gem cracking it.

Sunstone falls back with Chalcedony quickly catching her.

"Sunstone!"

The three rush to the extra escape pods with Sunstone in Chalcedony's hands. Both Blue Amber and Gray Pearl are still on their tail.

They rush into the extra escape pods with the self-launch quickly launching them to earth. Chalcedony puts in coordinates for it to go to Sofia's House Kyanite does the same.

The escape pod crashes on the beach.

Kyanite, Chalcedony(Sunstone is still in her hands) step out of the escape pod.

They see the other escape pods and Ambulances rushing to the scene along with Police Cars and Firetrucks.

Kyanite turns to Chalcedony.

"What do we do now?" Kyanite asked Chalcedony.

"I don't know." Said Chalcedony as she put Sunstone down on the sand.

"But I know one thing for sure."

"We're gonna get revenge on Gray Pearl and Blue Amber."

The End of The Beginning.

The Middle coming soon.


End file.
